The design of a typical information handling system requires the use of various types of memory array for storing or outputting information in the information handling system. For example, one type of memory array utilized in an information handling system is a register file array.
Conventional memory arrays or register file arrays utilize inputs and outputs which are in binary logic format, i.e., not encoded into any special format. These conventional memory arrays do not output specially encoded formats.
Other encoding schemes for use within an information handling system have been developed to decrease overall power consumption and increase noise margin. In particular, an encoded scheme for mapping two bits to four bits wherein only one of the four bits is "on" or in a high state (logical "1" as opposed to "0") at any given time has been developed. This encoding scheme is referred to as 2B encoding and information which has been encoded is referred to as being in 2B encoded format.
What is needed is a memory array or register file array which outputs information in 2B encoded format.